


How to keep your Elf happy!

by J_Flattermann



Series: The March Warden of Lorién [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	How to keep your Elf happy!

Title: "How to keep your Elf happy."  
Fandom: LotR  
Pairing: Éomer/Haldir  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17 (R) for being graphic.  
Word Count: 500  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to JRR Tolkien and his estate. No copyright infringement intended.  
Summary: Éomer has a way to keep his elf happy.  
  
  
“Come over and tame your wild mare.” Haldir teases. Éomer makes a dash over the bed across the room.  
Haldir giggles as he just so manages to escape his horse-lord’s embrace.  
There is not much room in Éomer’s quarters to use the famous elven speed, except that it of course would spoil all the fun.  
 Haldir loves to watch Éomer’s long well muscled legs in motion but even more the bouncing of his balls and dick as he hunts him.  
Éomer on the other hand keeps his eyes firmly fixed on the movable buttocks, silky smooth white flesh with only the slightest hint of pink to a rich red depending on the stage of the elf’s excitement and Éomer’s previous use.  
  
Éomer prides himself that he can keep his elf excited and interested with always fresh games for them to play.  
  
After chasing around the room several times Haldir decides that it is time to let the horse-lord catch his mare. “Come on my stallion. Show me what you’ve got.” He shouts still giggling.  
Éomer just lays low, waits until the elf comes close enough, then springs to the catch, throwing them both onto the middle of the bed on impact. They end up in a heap of legs and arms.  
  
At first they lie on the bed laughing but soon the room falls silent as sounds are muffled by mouth pressing on mouth, tongue rubbing tongue.  
Knowing his elf by now and his soft and ticklish spots on Haldir’s body, Éomer makes sure to give each of them the required attention.  
  
Ignoring Haldir’s poking cock, Éomer concentrates on the balls taking them in his mouth gently sucking them. This always gets Haldir to wriggle and writhe.  
Thanks to the elf’s bendiness Éomer can push Haldir’s legs right up, until his knees are kissing his pointy ears. This opens Haldir up and presents the pink roundness, sitting like a rosebud in the crevasse of Haldir’s bottom. This sight always makes Éomer licking his lips in expectant anticipation and appreciation.  
  
Again he starts real slow with short stubs of his tongue around the pink rosetta. Nibbling at the tense cheeks until his tongue finds his way along the crevasse only lifting to avoid the entrance.  
The elf is growling by now, grinding his teeth. When Haldir gets impatient with want he can’t remember to speak Common tongue and hollers in his native language.  
This is the clue for Éomer to dab is tongue onto the pink rose forcing his tongue inside, wriggling it.  
  
By then both, Haldir and Éomer are close to the edge and the final stage starts.  
Haldir’s balls are squeezed gently while Éomer pushes himself inside Haldir. The tight hotness of the elf pushes him over the edge as he slams himself inside with full force repeatedly.  
Squeezing Haldir’s balls as if milking him both splash their cum in full force.  
This leaves both panting and utterly satisfied. So satisfied that Haldir regularly returns for more.


End file.
